


I'm Sorry

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one notices Megatrons mood swings,  but after a particularly bad swing Starscream fears for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone noticed how drastic his mood changes were. They were never violent, but that changed. The mood swings became more frequent, no one knew why. Knockout would suggest that he takes a look but Megatron wouldn't let him, he said it was nothing.

* * *

 Starscream knew he would be in trouble when he got back to the Nemesis. He didn't know whether to go back and continue to fight, maybe then he wouldn't suffer Megatrons wrath. But it was too late, the Nemesis was in his sights. It was pointless heading back now, he would have to make an excuse but that wouldn't stop being injured. Starscream thought he might as well go to Knockout and tell him that he would be arriving to med bay after he saw Megatron.

"I wont have time" Starscream whispered to himself as he landed on the flight deck. As he walked inside he was thinking of the many sorts of punishments he would be subjected to. He slowly started to walk down the corridors towards the bridge, as he walked past a group of vehicons not one of them said anything to him.

 

"You could at least be polite and say 'Hello Commander'". Starscream looked confused as he watched the vehicons ignore him and carry on. He threw his arms up in despair and carried on walking.

* * *

He was now fast approaching the bridge, his nerves started to get to him. He was shaking, and it was bad. He would have to stop before he went in. Starscream paused before he entered, He took a deep intake and went.

 

"Lord Megatron I'm back". Starscream bowed to him.

"Yes I can see" Megatron was stood at the very far end of the room. Megatron slowly started to walk towards Starscream and stopped right in front of him.

"Empty handed I see" Megatrons tone seemed calm for now, he then moved to the side of Starscream. He flinched when he felt Megatrons servo on his helm.

Starscream jerked forward as Megatrons grip became harder. He was now sitting on the floor looking up to Megatron.

"My lord, please I can explain". Starscream was scared he hadn't thought of anything to say.

Megatron moved over to Starscream and kneeled down next to him.

"Do you now?"

"I-um I..."

Starscream yelped when Megatron grabbed his neck and hauled him up.

"Oh my dear Starscream, when will you ever learn that you can't come back empty handed?". Megatrons voice had a low growl to it. Starscream looked at him with wide and shocked optics. What was going on? Megatron seemed reasonably calm now he was holding Starscream up by his neck.

* * *

Megatron threw Starscream to the floor, the noise caused everyone in the room to turn and look at what was happening. Starscream shrieked as he saw Megatron looming over him. Starscream shrieked again in pain as Megatron grabbed him by the wing.

"PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Starscream screamed at the top of his vocalizer.

"Sorry isn't good enough Starscream. Surely you should know that by now" Megatrons voice no longer help the low growl, now it seemed calm again.

Megatron then sliced through Starscreams wing. The pained expression on Starscreams face plate made Megatron smile sinisterly. Megatron tightened his grip on Starscreams wing, his wing crumpled under the pressure.

Washer fluid was streaming from Starscreams optics, he was pleading to be let go but the pleads were swallowed by static. Megatron just continued to smile, he let go of his wing and let him fall to the floor.

* * *

Not before long Starscream was being repeatedly punched and kicked in the face plate, helm and abdominal plating. He was being pulled across the floor by his wing, which at one point snapped and broke off into Megatrons servo. When Starscreams wing broke he screeched so loud that is caused others from further down the corridors to question the sound.

"Hurting Starscream?" Megatron was holding the piece of Starscreams wing. Starscream was face down on the floor, he was leaking energon every on the floor. He was ready to give up, when would the pain end? When would his body give up?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Megatron stood on the back of his knee joint. Starscream clenched his servos and hissed in pain but nothing felt worse than his wing being torn apart.

"Please master i-" Starscreams voice was a pained whisper.

"Save it Starscream"Megatrons voice was a growl.

Starscream yelped when Megatron grabbed the back of his helm. Megatron lifted Starscreams helm slightly off the ground and turned it so they were looking at each other, face plate to face plate.

 

"I don't think you'll ever learn" Megatron sighed after his sentance, this caused Starscream to shift nervously under his glare. This caused Megatron to snarl and slam Starscream helm into the floor. Starscream screeched, he rolled over slightly and lased out at Megatron. This only gained Starscream a kick to his abdominal plating, he coughed and spluttered while trying to crawl away.

"Going somewhere?" Megatron questioned Starscream. He bent down and picked him up by his wings, he lifted him off the ground. Megatron watched the energon drip onto the floor, before long there was a small puddle infront of him.

"As much as I need you, I don't want you". Megatron then threw Starscream across the room.

* * *

Starscream was thrown into the wall he then fell onto the floor in a heap. He could feel himself slipping away, finally it would end.

Megatron noticed that Starscream made no noise when he collided into the wall and even afterwards there were no cries, sobs, moans or whimpers. Megatrons mood changed suddenly,  soundwave noticed the change and he silently walked over towards him.

Megatron looked at horror at what he had done, he spun around when he felt a servo on his arm.

"Soundwave, what have I done?". Megatrons tone was sad with a hint of anger,  probably because what he'd done.

Megatron moved away from Soundwave and cautiously walked towards Starscream. He stopped when he was next to him, he kneeled down beside him and turned him over onto his back. He looked at horror at the damage he caused, there were large dents and wounds and energon stained his body.

Megatron carefully picked up starscream and cradled him against his frame. As he looked down at starscream he didn't know what would cause him to almost kill his SIC.

Megatron moved and sat down on the floor still with Starscream in his arms.

"Get out, all of you just leave. Soundwave will tell you when you can come back". Megatron instructed to all the vehicons and eradicons, they left with soundwave following promptly afterwards.

Now they were alone together. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry master" Starscreams voice was hushed and pained, he looked up at Megatron with dim optics.

Megatron nuzzled the side of Starscreams helm.

"No Starscream,  i'm the one who's sorry". Megatrons voice quiet and a tone of sadness could be heard.

Starscream was shaking in Megatrons arms. For all he knew, Megatrons mood could change instantly. His optics went wide with terror as Megatron moved his right arm from under him and gently placed it on top of Starscream. 

* * *

"I'm sorry Starscream". Megatron lifted his helm up and looked at Starscream, he could see that he was scared. Megatron moved his free servo closer to Starscream helm.

"Please master". Washer fluid started to build up in the corner of Starscreams optics, he started to shake with fear. But stopped when he felt slow and gentle strokes on his face plate. Megatron pulled Starscream closer to his frame to the point where his helm was gently resting on the top of Starscreams. Everything was quiet, until the sounds of water hitting metal could be heard. Starscream could feel something running down the side of his helm, he didn't realise what it was until he heard a sob escape Megatrons vocalizer. 

"Lord Megatron?" Starscream was concerned even though he was about to kill him before. Starscream moved his helm from under Megatrons,  he looked up and saw the tears falling down his face plate.

"I could have killed you". Megatron seemed shocked at what he said, he was no longer looking at Starscream but now looking across the room at the now dry energon on the floor.

"But you didn't, something stopped you". Starscream put his servo up and guided Megatrons gaze to him instead of the puddle. His servo fell down off of Megatrons face plate as he lost consciousness. 

* * *

"Starscream?". Megatron gently shook Starscream, he repeatedly called his name while shaking him. He sighed in relief when Starscream woke up, he then continued to stroke his helm.

"What happened?" Starscream gave Megatron a confused look.

"I don't know, but you need to rest. Don't move to much" Megatron seemed just as confused as Starscream.

* * *

Starscream moaned in pain and grabbed his side. Megatron immediately took hold of Starscreams servo and checked to see what was causing the pain. When he looked he saw a large gash which was continuously leaking energon.

"I need to get you to Knockout" Megatron started to move but stopped when Starscream hissed in pain.

"Or Knockout comes here" Megatron settled back down again and was about to comm Knockout but stopped in surprise. 

Starscream put his arm around Megatrons neck and hauled himself up. 

"What are you do-" Megatron was cut off when Starsceam moved closer and kissed him. Megatron slowly moved his servo up to Starscreams helm, he broke the kiss and looked at Starscream in confusion. He noticed that Starscream optics were gradually dimming.

 "Starscream, please. Please don't" Megatron was begging him not to leave.

"I-i don't..." Starscreams sentence trailed off into a whisper, he was slowly fading away.

"I love you" Megatron whispered to Starscream with a small smile. Washer fluid was falling down his face plate, and was creating a gentle noise as it fell onto his chest plate.

"I.love.you.to" Starscream gave a weary smile before he fell limp against Megatrons frame. 

* * *

Megatron shifted and got up with Starscream in his arms.

://: Soundwave please tell the others to report back and get back to work ://:

He then left the bridge, Megatron had no idea where he was going. As he walked down the corridors every vehicon he walked past bowed down as a form of regard. Soundwave then stopped him. He tilted his helm and looked at Starscream while he gently placed a servo on his chest plate. Soundwave then looked up at Megatron and noticed the tears roling down his face plate. Soundwave nodded and walked away slowly, looking back occasionally. 

After the brief encounter with Soundwave, Megatron continued to walk down the corridor. Then Knockout came round the corner.

"My liege,  Soundwave told me that Starscream was..." Knockouts sentence trailed off when he realised that he was dead.

"Oh I-um I'm sorry".

Megatron could see that Knockout was saddened about Starscream.

"It was my fault". Knockout looked up at Megatron with a confused look. Knockout didn't understand what he was saying.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Knockouts tone matched his expression. Confused. 

"I did this to him. I'm sorry"

 

 

 

 


End file.
